There's Wedding Cake in the Fridge
by IvoryOrchid
Summary: Matt and Mimi aren't getting along and Tai's stuck in the middle. Tai's objective is simple: End the pair's incessant squabbles and save his sanity. Mimato. [Incomplete]


A/N: ::blinks:: AHHH!!! It's been so long since I've been in the Digimon section ^^ So here I am XD and with a little mimato ^~ r+r and I will love you forever D ::hugs everyone:: enjoy!  
  
----------  
There's Wedding Cake in the Fridge  
Chapter 1  
----------  
  
B-9… B-7…  
  
I casually make my way through the desolate hallway while each step makes a sudden outburst leading to echoes filling up the lonesome path.  
  
… B-5… B-3…  
  
But as I make my way to my destination, another sound, much more discrete and sharp, begins to drown out my footsteps. If this awful noise could only *end* forever then my life would be rid of so much stress…  
  
…B-1…  
  
But of course… it doesn't.  
  
----  
  
"Don't talk to me!"  
  
"Fine, but-"  
  
The girl calmly placed her finger to her lips and lets out a violent "SH!"  
  
At the doorway a sixteen-year-old Tai Kamiya lightly sighs before drooping his eyes a bit and soundly sinking to the floor in an Indian-style sitting position.  
  
"Though you do-"  
  
"SH!"  
  
Both are fiercely scribbling words onto a sheet of paper that lies before them.  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"SH!"  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"SH!"  
  
"B-"  
  
"SH!"  
  
"DANM IT, MIMI!" The blonde makes a movement of slamming the pencil down, shifting his direction to the girl in the chair next to him, and jumping straight up before yelling, "Let me talk!"  
  
Instead of a verbal response, he got a crumpled up piece of paper thrown at his face.  
  
"You made me break my pencil!" came the cross reply before the pink haired girl gets up from her seat and makes her way over to the pencil sharpener.  
  
The blonde only watches her blankly through the entire process before falling back into his chair and silently laughing to himself.  
  
Obviously she heard and let out a "That's no funny!" before stopping in mid-step and looking down to the floor.  
  
"…Tai? How long have you been here?"   
  
He met her quizzical look with a worn out face before making his way up and shifting his weight to lean against the door-way.   
  
"Ohhh, not long… but I managed to get a head-ache."  
  
"Hmm? How come? Well, you know you should drink a lot of water then…" she answers.  
  
He continues just to stare before sighing in defeat, "Yeah, well, actually I need the last ten nights of Algebra homework."  
  
"Um…Well, I don't have it, not with me…" Matt announced.  
  
"Yeah, neither do I, it's in my locker-"  
  
"Why don't you go ask Izzy?" He replied, cutting Mimi off leaving her a bit irritated.  
  
Tai blinks before answering lightly, "Yeah! Let me go ask Izzy so then I can do Calculus for homework instead! I'll end up getting an F on the homework check tomorrow! But that'll be fun!" he paused, dropped his smile and continued, "You guys get out of detention at four right? Then I'll see you two later tonight…" And even just as he steps out of the room, a new conversation arose.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't got us in detention-"  
  
"My fault?!"  
  
"Well, it wasn't mine!"  
  
"You-"  
  
There was a slam of the door as Tai let go of the knob quite annoyed. He let out one last sigh before making his way down the hallway where his steps were the only kind of sound that escaped once again.  
  
----  
  
And you wonder why I have so much stress in my life. I continue my way towards the exist of the school before stopping at my locker.  
  
You think I wouldn't care so much… You'd think that Matt and Mimi's business would be kept as Matt and Mimi's business. I mean, they're fighting! They always fight! Everyone else has come to accept it; everyone else has seemed not to mind. It's like it's become quite natural now. It would seem *strange* if they were to stop fighting all of a sudden…  
  
-I flick my wrist to turn to the numbers of my combo.-  
  
But it must stop! Or… or else… Well, I don't know… But I'm *sure* I'm near the state of a mental break down.  
  
Why does it bother me so? Well, it wouldn't have in any other case, but now… *now*!  
  
-21-  
  
*Now* I have *every* single class with them! *Every* *single* *class*! All I *hear* is them fighting! That's it! … But all I want is *silence*! I have no clue *why* schedule is how it is, it might be some weird *coincidence*.  
  
Though I mean, you'd think that after I had complained to the school about changing classes… they'd actually do it, but they don't listen… no matter *how* nicely I ask or hope or grovel… and now…  
  
-18-  
  
It's way too far into the school year to switch classes… So I'm stuck… with them… all day…   
  
And that's why I have to make them stop.  
  
But are you wondering *how* it started? Then here's the flashback…  
  
Flashback---  
  
A twelve-year-old Tai stands in-between a Mimi and Matt of four years earlier.  
  
"Matt, this is Mimi and Mimi, this is Matt!" he says cheerily.  
  
Pause---  
  
Yes, that early…  
  
Un-Pause---  
  
Mimi reaches out her hand and smiles, "Hi! How are you?"  
  
He shakes her hand and says with indifference, "I'm ok…"  
  
"Ok…"  
  
"Ok…" he pauses, "Tai, why do you have such a weird girlfriend? I mean, all she's wearing is pink…"  
  
"What?!" a cherry and startled Tai gasps out.  
  
And a nearby Sora turns irately at Tai.  
  
He jumps up when he sees her shooting gaze, "No! Sora! Don't listen to Matt, he's-"  
  
"And why not! I mean, you never speak to me anymore!"  
  
"What?! I'm speaking to you right now!"  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
All this causes Matt to laugh and he turns his attention back to the flustered girl whose face was beginning to match her ensemble. This makes his laugh become louder.  
  
There was a loud *SMACK* with a silenced Matt holding his hand to the part of his face that had dramatically reddened.  
  
The young Mimi takes a deep breath while turning her direction towards Tai, "You know, when you said that you were going to introduce me to one of your friends you *never* said what kind of idiot he would be."  
  
End of Flashback---  
  
Yup, they never seemed to get past that experience… Sure, Matt *did* mature a bit… but, well, yeah…  
  
-46-   
  
It opens; I get my math book, and proceed to the door that would give me temporary relief from hell.  
  
And then I see Mr. Hiroto, or actually he sees me.  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
"Uh- Yes, Mr. H-"  
  
"I'm so excited! I *have* to tell someone!"  
  
"Um…" I pause, "ok."  
"Two days from now we're going to have a lab! Three people to each group and- It's going to be fun!"  
  
Mr. Hiroto…. he….. becomes over-excited easily… and since we don't get to do labs very much, well, I'm sure he's been saving up the combustible chemicals…  
  
"Oh! I have to go check on those two in B-1 and I'll see you in science class tomorrow Mr. Kamiya!"  
  
He hurries off down the hall.  
  
I slowly turn around and walk a few steps before it all clicks.  
  
"Oh my God…"  
  
Three to a group… which means, Matt, Mimi, and me… Oh my God… and then there are the chemicals…  
  
Tonight's our study party! It'll be the first night that I'll be trying to get them to at least tolerate each other… It might work… I mean… why not! I can do it! It won't be hard… it's…  
  
I'm back in hell…  
  
  
A/N: ….. oO;;; I… am sooooo out of it o.o; I haven't written a fic like this in awhile and it appears I'm *very* rusty @.@ Ohhh my gosh, ok you very few kind souls out there, review and you could be getting the second chapter out very soon ^^; flames are always welcome (judging that they will be constructive criticism ^~) well, love you all who read and liked it! thank y ouuuuu! ::blinks:: I think I'll be calling this my practice fic o.O; 


End file.
